My Rescue
by Don'tletanyoneiknow KNOW
Summary: Draco Malfoy did not want to be a Malfoy in the sense that people usually thought of anymore, he did not want to be proud arrogant nor powerful anymore. Quite honestly he just wanted a real life. [After some reviews asking for it, here's the backstory for nearly identical -enjoy!Rated M for mature subjects and future smut, this is slash by the way. ]
1. Chapter 1

Draco gave a very unmanly squeel as two pair of hands grabbed him and dragged him in a broom closet. He struggled against the hands, cursing all the while before finally the other decided to speak. «For merlins sake Malfoy, we just want to talk so stop kicking us!»

Why the fuck were the Weasly twins cornering him? «….The fuck do you want?» Had he been younger he would've gone on about his father and how they would end up in azkaban but lately... He had changed his mind about his father.

«We just want to talk.» Weasly number one spoke, his voice sounding calmer then before. Mentally rolling his eyes he replied. «I understood that you fool, now talk.» He commanded, voice drawling as usual. Just because he didn't enjoy being a Malfoy anymore didn't mean that everything he was taught there was completly useless.

Like how to make you sound bored and proud -in default hiding what you really felt, emotion was a weakness after all.

«Look we know that You've changed, that you don't want to be a prick anymore.» ….Well that certainly wasn't what Draco expected. «Not many people do.» He replied evenly, not letting any of his true emotions show in his posture nor voice as was proper behaviour.

«We also know that something big is going on, most likely something to do with Voldemort.» Draco hissed at his Lords name. «Don't speak his name!» He demanded, hiding his fear in the guise of anger. He was still used to living in a place where speaking his name would result in Bellatrix company.

He had thought that the cruciatous was bad but after being in her care… There were worse things.

He heard the other one give a sigh. «We want to help you, we could get you away from him –We could give you a real life.» Something about the promise stroke him as odd, the first he could expect from Gryffindors but the second….It sounded like something more, like something he could trust.

Draco opened his mouth to answer, but found himself unable to make the decision. It would probarbly end up with him killed but... "Let me think about it.

* * *

So you like? I made this and yes it will be a longer story instead of a oneshot which is sort of the story behind nearly identical since several people asked for it. I hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Draco was nervous, which wasn't unusual for him –ever since the dark lord returned it seemed to be the only thing he was capable of being.

He wasn't used to constantly noticing red hair and odd things that made him think of the Weasley duo and their offer, mostly he wondered if they would help his loved ones too.

His father was codemned beyond what Draco could forgive, he had seen him _smile_ as the death eaters raped a young girl who couldn't be older then 10 years old, all because she didn't have magic.

His mother though, that was a whole other busniess. She had shivered in disgust at the things her husband had done, though had had tohide every emotion behind a cold mask. They were Malfoys after all, and Malfoys never showede motion.

Even when said emotion threatened to consume them. His thoughts was interupted by a nasal voice, making him mentally groan. «Enjoying your daydreaming are we Mister Malfoy?»

«Sorry sir.» He apologized himself, knowing that he was the one in fault though as usual letting nothing but a proud and arrogant face show –his voice sounding as if he wasn't really sorry at all, more like planning on continuing doing as he pleased if anything.

Sev understood though, having known the Malfoy's for many years and therefore finding the sincerity only someone experienced in the Malfoy way would notice.

The Gryffindor's made angry faces as expected which quickly turned into them loosing house-points. _Idiots the lot of them_, Draco thought distastefully –they really should have known better by now.

Noticing the golden boy looking at him he gave him his signature sneer, though it lacked his usual heat. It wasn't as if the golden boy would notice anyways, the fool had the brains of a cow.

Sighing Draco collected his possessions, placing the potion he had made on the Professors desk, hoisting the bag on his shoulders and walking out.

«Oi! You slimy git!» Red hair and a big nose obscured his vision. _Looks like the youngest male weasel felt violent today_ Draco mused, absemetly rubbing his now-aching jaw. «Why I didn't know you had the guts weasel. » He told him, amused as his eyes quickly caught sight of The Potions Professor.

«Detention Weasley and 300 points from Gryffindor for violence against your peer. » Snape sneered out, helping up Draco, which watched it all in detached amusement, absemetly musing that Severus must be feeling kind today.

«I'm fine Professor. » He protested before Severus could drag him to the hospital wing again, he didn't want to be alone with the Professor, as he knew that it would most likely end up discussing his mission.

«I just want to go to the next class. » He added, already picking up his bag and walking away before Severus could get a word in, he could feel the glare aimed at him but ignored it –musing that the golden Trio would get a lecture and some more point losses as a result of his behaviour.  
Once in a secret passage way he dropped his mask, rubbing his nose and sighing as he leant against the wall and sliding down to sit. _What the fuck was he going to do? _Draco needed help but ho- The Weasley. It was the only solution avaible after all, the only way out of this.

He didn't know how they were planning to help him, how he would convince them to help his mother too –or even how they would survive the war on their side. However, it was the only shot he had, the only thing he was willing to do. It didn't matter if he ended up dead, better that then a murderer.

* * *

Draco expertly slipped between the masses, taking the hand of the first twin he saw and dragging him to a abandoned hallway. «I've decided. »

* * *

**Well hello there, sorry that it took so long I felt quite uncertain about this chapter [already starting to doubt myself at the second one] so therefore I tried to redo it...again...and again...and again... Before I gave up and decided to go to hell with it and post the origanal one. So tell me your opinionof it, and I hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter 3

Fred Weasley was a nervous wreck, his features didn't show it but he really _really_ was. It all started with a Malfoy, no wait it had started before that.

It had started with two brothers loving each other in a different way then what was usual, they hadn't known that what they were doing was considered wrong –that the touches and kisses behind closed doors wasn't usual for brothers to share.

It wasn't even that long ago, merely 4 years ago –okay so it might be a while ago. They were thirteen, and had just heard some of the older students talk about kissing and such. Being the curious creatures they were they went to a room and decided to explore, it had been George's idea really, and Fred was far too happy to comply to the slightly older teen.

They had learned what happened when you had an orgasm that night, Fred greatly enjoyed it and knew his twin had too.

These little expeditions continued during the year, it wasn't until they was caught at home by Bill that they were taught that it wasn't normal for brothers to do such things. He had calmly sat down and explained it, a sad but knowing glint in his eye. George had protested, saying that it didn't matter if brothers usually didn't act like this –he loved Fred!

Fred still remembered how that line had made him felt, it wasn't anything unusual really –they said they loved each other plenty of times when they were younger. It felt different this time though.

Bill had agreed and said that it was okay, but most people wouldn't think so and there wasn't anything more to it.

Charlie had found out too, Bill had told him. The twins had been hurt before they got told it was in case he could help, apparently they might need it in the future.

They found out in fifth year that George was the more dominant of the two, when they ended up going farther and Fred bottomed. He had wanted to top too, but he found himself enjoying bottoming as well.

Especially when George hit that spot that made him see stars.

Yes Fred knew that what they were doing wasn't usual for brothers, but that didn't mean that he felt guilty –why should he?

* * *

Fred had been surprised when the younger male pulled him aside and told him that he'd decided, absemetly he wondered if the young male even had an inkling of an idea that he and George was planning to seduce him.

"And what have you decided?" He asked calmly, a hint of a smirk at the end. He was sure it annoyed the Malfoy, but Fred was no fool. He knew what he had decided, knew that Mal-no _Draco_ had decided to say yes, he _was _a Slytherin after all.

"I don't know exactly what you have planned but I want out of the dark Lord's side, and I want my mother to escape too." Now the last part was new, he and George had thought over this possibility too though, so he had an answer easily avaible. "Sure, don't worry –we'll fix everything." He promised him sincerely.

* * *

Draco was annoyed, the Weasley seemed so sure, so _smug_. Like he knew something Draco didn't, which was obvious –he knew how to get Draco and his mother out of the Dark Lord's grip but still.

He was missing something, and he didn't like it. "Do I get to know how it will be done?" He asked him trying to keep his annoyance out of his voice, though judging by the amused look on Weasley's face he failed. "Just be ready and packed, don't do anything stupid." Was the simple and _fucking annoying_ directions he got before the older male easily escaped into the masses of people, apparently they had used a whole hour by talking.

Sighing to himself he resigned himself to send a letter [hid in codes of course] to his mother notifying her off their rescue.

Later he would muse over how he hadn't doubted the Weasley's could do it, not even once.

* * *

**AN: Okay so this is important, the weasley twins is one year younger which they have to be if this story should be true -also they didn't leave in fifth year. So that's basically the important part, remember to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Draco sincerely wished the twins would hurry [And by hurry he meant come here right now] especially since he was in great pain right now. Literally, he was screaming under the curse his aunt Bella had placed upon him after their Lord allowed her to. [Ears were everywhere Draco dearest, you didn't think we wouldn't find out about you _deal _did you?]

He let out a shuddering breath, taking a moment to collect himself [ignoring the voices around him for a moment, he could hear his fathering angry muttering as well as the gleeful laughter of the others in the circle] "I have no shame of what I did, nor will I ever." He spoke, voice calm and even.

{If there was one useful thing his father had taught him it was how to be proud}

The laughter around him was haunting, he knew that if he survived this situation he would have nightmares with this sound in it. "Aw, itsy bitsy Draco's all big and proud!" Aun- No, Bellatrix mocked. She was no Aunt of his.

"At least I have a reason to be proud of, _bitch_." The last word was spat out, watching with satisfaction as her face darkened as she brought out her wand.

"Enough." All sound cut of, eyes resting on the serpent-like male which was sitting in the throne-like chair, petting the snake.

"Young Draco still has it uses." Draco shivered as he continued speaking, ignoring the muffled snickering coming from some of the worst death eaters. "Severus, he will be used in the potion we spoke of." [Merlin Sev, if you turn me into a potion ingredient I _will _haunt your sorry ass.]

The potions master stiffened slightly, though made no other sign of distress or any emotion at all. "As you wish my Lord." The sentence was finished with a stiff bow to the serpent, turning around to glide out of the room –Draco being hoisted up by two brutes.

He didn't struggle, not because he trusted Severus but because he [grudgelly] trusted the twins.

"Are you sure this will work?" The voice was nervous, hiding in the dark in some sort of dungeon.

"Too late to back out now dear brother, start the countdown."

"Three….Two…One" Light and sound exploded in the Malfoy mansion, the only exception being the dungeon the brothers were in.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco couldn't believe it. _Fireworks_. In the _Malfoy manor._ No one could blame him, haven just been tortured in a severely traumatic (not that it wasn't usually traumatic) way. He laughed, well and hard –he couldn't seem to stop.

Not even when arms helped him stand (he hadn't noticed, the brutes magically dissapeared!) and walked him out of there, listening to two male voices (Looks like the weasel's decided to rescue them after all) and his mother's (poor mother, never knew what she was getting into when she married the once proud Malfoy.) which spoke in distressed voices, worried.

Most likely for him, he wasn't acting sane at the moment exactly. Relaxing he thought of how glad he was that he was who he was, that he actually had some pride and dignity –enough to defy the dark lord in any case.

After that he passed out, not surprising really. Most people did in these situations.

Waking up was horrible, all bright light and people fussing about ('_Can't you see I'm trying to not die lady?'_) and his head.

It was going in a steady thrum, the throbbing. It was like he could hear them coming, he hadn't had this bad of a headache in _ages._

He passed out again, and when he woke up he was greeted with the sight of the twins. _Kissing_.

"….I'm not participating in an orgy."

* * *

The twins looked startled, Draco felt woozy. "I feel strange, I'm usually not that crude." Was his airy statment, not aware that the potion that he was gived (apperently some antidote) would make him feel this way.

He heard the twins laugh, not like they usually did -a pitch higher. They were nervous. "I just gave you the opposite of an agreement, if you do anything now it will legally count as rape." Their laughter became normal again, sounding the way it should. Good, he didn't have time for two nervous gryffindors at the moment.

"My mother?" The laughter gradually went away, and Draco finally focuzed his gaze on them.

"Okay, mentally exhausted but that's expected. You're in a safe place, she's just two doors over."

Draco nodded, looking sternly at them. "I don't like how I'm feeling, so fuck off and let me sleep."

They did, both of them laughing slightly and giving him a wink (he had no reason why) and once they were gone he promptly did as he said he would.

He welcomed sleep with open arms.

* * *

**Hey, I'm back. So if you wanna read the story still, you should probarbly read it again. Most likely you forgot everything. Sorry, I can't help how fast my muse come's and goes but hopefully i'll finish this story _someday._**


End file.
